MY VERSION OF WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN DUMPING GROUND SERIES 3
by matthewseed740
Summary: To read this series of my stories you would have had to have read dumping ground series 2. Lily Kettle continues to fall in love with Liam O'Donovan. Their love however begins to get really dangerous, because Lily's dad completely doesn't approve of her relationship with Liam, and Lily on the other hand wants to take her relationship with Liam to a whole new level. Love arises stil
1. Chapter 1

The Dumping Ground series three episode one

Introduction

Poppy Kettle is now living with her dad Steve Kettle and his wife Shannay Kettle, because Mike spoke to Steve and asked if Poppy could move in with them, and finally after much persuasion Steve agreed to it. Lily Kettle and Liam O'Donovan are now living in a world of peace together, because Jack O'Donovan is dead. Tracy has now gone on her honeymoon with her new husband Seth.

Chapter one

Elektra Perkins makes her way into the kitchen in Elmtree house and she finds Johnny Taylor sitting alone there.

"When are you going to take me on our first holiday together?" Elektra questions Johnny.

Taylor then smiles in response to Perkins' question.

"Tonight," he tells her in response to her question.

Elektra is left excited by Johnny's news.

"Where are you going to take me?" She asks him.

Johnny then looks at Elektra lovingly in the eyes.

"To the Yorkshire Dales!" He informs her.

Elektra then shares a loving kiss with Johnny on the lips.

"Where are we going to stay there?" She continues to question him.

There's a long moment of silence.

"In a tent I've just bought one," Johnny explains to Elektra in response to her latest question.

Perkin's then lets out a little moan in response to Taylor's explanation, Elektra once promised herself that she would never ever let herself stay in a tent. Johnny the bursts into giggles by just taken a look at Elektra's horrified face.

"I'm just joking Elektra, I've booked us into a nice B and B for a few days," Taylor then promises Perkins' in laughter.

Elektra then slaps Johnny hard on the arm for not having a very good sense of humour. Mike Milligan then enters the kitchen.

"What are you two planning?" Mike questions his two care kids.

Neither Johnny nor Elektra have saw fit to tell Mike that they're going on holiday.

"We were just organising a surprise party for the new boy's arrival!" Perkins informs Milligan in a lie.

Mike then smiles at Elektra in response to her information.

"Well done guys such a lovely idea," Mike then tells both Elektra and Johnny in a tone of happiness.

Milligan then folds his arms.

"Well he arrives later tonight so you better get cracking!" He tells both Taylor and Perkins.

Liam O'Donovan and Lily Kettle then make their way into the kitchen together, it's clear that Elektra doesn't really like Lily. Mike turns to face them both. Liam looks at Mike.

"Cam's at the door to see you!" He informs him.

Cam Lawson then makes her way into the kitchen of Elmtree house, and she faces Mike there. Mike gives Cam both a smile and a hug.

"Welcome," he says to her.

Cam looks at Mike.

"Can we talk in your office please?" She questions him.

Lily then steps forward to greet Cam.

"Hello," she says to her.

Lawson and Kettle used to be stepmother and stepdaughter to one another.

"Are they looking after you now?" Cam questions Lily in a tone of concern.

Lily then nods her head in response to Cam's question.

"Yeah it's like I'm living in Dreamland now because I live in a free world now," she informs her in response to her question.

Cam then follows Mike out of the kitchen to talk with him in his office. Lily then turns round to face Johnny and Elektra in the kitchen.

"Where are you two going?" She questions them.

Elektra then ignores Lily's question, because she really doesn't like her, but Johnny gives Lily a smile.

"Elektra and I are going on a secret holiday together," he informs her.

Liam then places his arm around Lily and he looks at Johnny excitedly.

"Can we come too please," O'Donovan questions Taylor.

Elektra then nods her head at Liam.

"You can yeah but Lily can't!" She snarls at him.

Lily's troubled.

"Why can't I come?" She questions Elektra.

Perkins then gives Kettle an angry look.

"Because I really don't like you!" She snarls ruefully at her.

Elektra then leaves the room. Johnny then looks at Liam apologetically in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but its Elektra's decision and I'm sure you don't want to come on your own away with us without Lily," he apologises to him.

Johnny then looks at Lily angrily in the eyes.

"Don't rise to Elektra's bullying campaign against you or you'll have me to answer to!" He warns her in a sharp strong tone of anger.

Johnny then disappears out of the room. Lily then allows Liam to hug her.

"Why does everyone always have it in for me Elektra Jack?" She questions him in a tone of sadness.

Lily has a good reason to be upset, because people like Jack O'Donovan and Elektra Perkins always seem to have it in for people like her. Liam looks at Lily in the eyes.

"How about we go on our own holiday?" He questions her.

There's a long moment of silence, and Lily can't seem to take in Liam's question.

"Have you gone mad?" She questions him in a tone of shock.

Liam then shakes his head in response to Lily's question.

"No girl I've always been mad," he informs her in response to her question.

Chapter two

It doesn't take Elektra Perkins long to turn Johnny Taylor, Jody Jackson, Taylor Lewis, Harry Jones, Floss Guppy and Mo Michaels all against Lily Kettle. Johnny and Elektra trash up Lily's bedroom together, Taylor kicks a football full on into Lily's face, Harry doesn't let her play with either him or Jeff the toy giraffe, Floss rips up the only picture Lily has of Rosie her deceased younger sister, Mo steals Lily's favourite CD to hold as a treasure, because he likes collecting treasure, and Jody pushes her down the stairs, and that sends her off to hospital.

There are still some people at Elmtree house believe it or not who are actually staying loyal to Lily against Elektra, for example Carman Howle and Liam O'Donovan both still love her, Tee Taylor still calls Lily her friend and respects her for being so, Rick Barber still likes Lily (he secretly still loves her), and finally Frank Matthews' still likes her. Liam, Carman and Cam Lawson actually all go with Lily to the hospital, and they all wait with her while she gets checked out there.

While Cam Lawson's at the hospital supporting Lily Kettle and Mike Milligan is welcoming the new boy into Elmtree house, and giving him a Gus tour Elektra Perkins and Johnny Taylor both sneak out of the Dumping Ground to go on their holiday together.

Mike Milligan gives the new male care worker (Matthew Seed) a tour around Elmtree house.

"You'll be working alongside both me and my college Tracy Beaker when she gets back from her honeymoon!" Mike informs Matthew as he shows him into a bedroom.

Rick Barber and Frank Matthews' then make their way into the bedroom. Rick looks at Mike directly and he totally ignores the new care worker.

"Do you have a minute?" Barber questions Milligan.

Mike then nods his head in response to Rick's question. Mike then turns round to face Matthew once more.

"I'll leave you with Frank!" He informs him.

Milligan then follows Barber out of the bedroom and he leaves him in there with Matthews'. Mike and Rick stop to talk to one another on the landing just outside the bedroom.

"I think Elektra's setting up a bullying campaign against Lily!" Barber informs Milligan in a tone of concern.

Mike is left totally shocked by Rick's information.

"I had really believed that Elektra had changed," he tells him in a tone of shock.

Matthew then disappears out of the bedroom and he finds both Mike and Rick facing him on the landing.

"Where's my office?" Seed questions Milligan.

Mike gives Matthew another little smile.

"Our office I'll show you," he informs him.

Mike then turns back to face Rick.

"Don't worry I've taken in everything you've informed me about and I'm going to speak to Elektra," he makes a promise to him.

Matthew's troubled.

"Who's Elektra?" He wonders.

Mike then turns to face his new college in response to his question.

"I'm sure your two paths will cross soon enough," he promises him in response to his question.

Jody Jackson then hurries as fast as she can up the stairs to see Mike.

"Elektra's disappeared!" Jackson informs Milligan in a tone of concern.

Tee then also races up the stairs to see them.

"Johnny's also disappeared," Taylor tells Milligan.

Tee then looks at Matthew with trouble in her eyes.

"Who are you? Can you help me find my brother?" She questions him in a tone of trouble.

Matthew then nods his head in response to Tee's question and he allows her to take him happily by his hand.

"Off course I can!" Matthew then promises Tee in response to her question.

Seed then allows Taylor to lead him downstairs.

Chapter three

Lily Kettle's given the all clear from hospital, and Cam Lawson drives her, Liam O'Donovan and Carman Howle all back to Elmtree house. There they find the house in chaos.

"Elektra and Johnny have both disappeared!" Mike Milligan informs Cam immediately as soon as she steps foot in the house.

Lawson then desperately looks at Milligan in the eyes.

"We need Tracy home!" She informs him urgently in a tone of despair.

Mike then shakes his head in response to Cam's information.

"I have a new care worker working alongside me now Matthew Seed!" He tells her.

Cam is troubled.

"Does he seem trustworthy?" She questions Mike.

Milligan then nods his head in response to Lawson's question.

"Yeah I'm coming to quite like him and so are the kids it appears that Tee's already quite fond of him!" He responds to her in response to her question.

Cam then gives Mike a huge smile.

"Good well in that case he can help us keep this place running until Tracy returns, and he can help us find Johnny and Elektra!" She informs him.

Mike then nods his head in response to Cam's information.

"Yeah Matthew's already gone on the search for Elektra and Johnny!" He informs her in response to her own information.

Matthew then appears on the hallway of the house right before Mike and Cam.

"There's no sign of either of them anywhere around the house!" He informs them both.

Immediately there's then a moment of utter horror, where could either Johnny Taylor or Elektra Perkins possibly be? Matthew looks at Cam.

"You and I need to go out and search the streets for them!" He tells her.

Cam then shakes her head in response to Matthew's words.

"They're both probably out of the town now!" She informs him in response to his words.

Mike then makes in the direction of his office.

"Right I'm going to call the police!" He shouts at both Cam and Matthew in a tone of fear.

Chapter four

Lily Kettle makes her way into her bedroom at Elmtree house, and she finds Rick Barber, Carman Howle, Tee Taylor and Frank Matthews' all waiting for her there. Liam O'Donovan then makes his way into Lily's room. O'Donovan looks at Kettle in the eyes.

"You have friends here you're never alone, and you certainly don't have to battle Elektra alone!" He makes a vow to her.

Lily then pulls Liam into a loving hug.

"Thank you for finding some people that still like me," she thanks him.

Carman then pulls Lily into a loving hug.

"I will always love you," she promises her.

Tee then pulls Lily into a hug.

"As will I," she tells her in a promise.

Rick then stares lovingly at Lily.

"I will always love you," he promises her.

There's then a long everlasting moment of silence.

"Even if you don't love me!" Barber informs Kettle.

Frank then shakes hands with Lily.

"You're still my friend!" He promises her.

Liam then looks round at everyone facing him in the room.

"The great battle of Elmtree house is about to begin, we must all take up arms and battle Elektra!" He informs them all.

Liam then looks at Lily lovingly in the eyes.

"I will protect you until my last breath fades away!" He promises her.

Rick then looks at Liam.

"While Elektra's away we should show her army that we're not to be messed with!" He suggests to him.

O'Donovan then nods his head in agreement to Barber's suggestion. Liam then races out of the room but he finds Matthew Seed (the new care worker) blocking his path, just outside the bedroom. Liam looks at Matthew with fear in his eyes.

"You alright there mate? I was just going to go and watch the TV in the play room!" He informs him.

Seed then shakes his head in response to O'Donovan's information.

"No you were just going to go and mess with Elektra Perkins' army in the play room, but let me tell you something right now Liam O'Donovan an eye for an eye is never the way forward," he tells him in response to his information.

Liam then tries to hurry past Matthew but Seed grabs O'Donovan to stop him from running.

"WHERE ARE ELEKTRA AND JOHNNY TAYLOR?" Matthew commands an answer from Liam in a tone of rage.

O'Donovan then looks quickly at Seed.

"Alright I'll tell you where they've gone if you go and let me attack the younger children!" He informs him.

Matthew shakes his head at Liam.

"I can't let you do that I'm afraid," he tells him.

Liam then shakes his own head at Matthew.

"Then I can't let you know where they've gone I'm afraid," he tells him.

Matthew then pushes past Liam and he urgently enters Lily's bedroom. Matthew finds the room crowded, but he did expect to. Matthew finds Lily sitting on her bed facing him.

"Look I do need to talk to you about this new situation that's occurred between yourself and Elektra Perkins', but right now I need you to tell me where Elektra and Johnny have gone!" He informs her in a demanding tone.

Lily then realises that you should only not grass on your friends and Elektra sadly isn't her friend.

"Elektra and Johnny have gone on holiday to the Yorkshire Dales," Kettle informs Seed.

Matthew then hurries out of Lily's bedroom as fast as his little legs can carry him. Matthew sprints down the flights of stairs of Elmtree house and he finds Mike Milligan waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Seed looks at Milligan urgently in the eyes.

"I know where they are, the missing children I know where they are!" He informs him in an urgent tone.

Cam then appears on the hallway of the house just before both Matthew and Mike. Seed then turns round to face Lawson.

"I know where Elektra and Johnny are!" He tells her in a promise.

Cam then turns to face Mike.

"We must leave immediately for the Yorkshire Dales!" She informs him.

Matthew looks at both Mike and Cam.

"Should I stay here in charge?" He questions them both.

Mike then nods his head in response to Matthew's question.

"Yes you stay here in charge make me proud Elmtree house is now temporarily in your hands," he informs him.

Matthew then shakes hands with Mike.

"I will take care of all the kids for you!" He promises him.

Mike then follows Cam out of the house. Matthew then makes his way into the office in the house, there he takes a seat. The door of the office suddenly shuts and Matthew can hear someone locking the door from the other side of the door. Seed then dashes off his chair over to the other office door, but that also closes, and someone also locks it. Matthew is now trapped in the office!

Chapter five

Jody Jackson has just locked Matthew Seed up in the office, it now appears that there's no one in charge around Elmtree house. Jody is acting head of Elektra's army while she's away, and that means that she has the power to battle Lily Kettle, Liam O'Donovan and their army, and that's exactly what she's going to do. Jody is ready to battle Lily; Taylor Lewis is ready to battle Liam, Harry Jones is ready to battle Carman Howle, Mo Michaels' I ready to battle Tee Taylor, and Floss Guppy is ready to battle Frank Matthews'. Jody finds Lily playing on her Xbox in her bedroom in Elmtree house; she appears to be completely alone. Lily looks up from the game she's playing as Jody enters her bedroom.

"Have you come to apologise for turning against me?" Kettle questions Jackson.

Jody then shakes her head in response to Lily's question and she clenches her fists in anger at her.

"No I've come to battle you!" Jody snaps at Lily in an informing tone.

Lily then struggles up from where she's lying on her bed, and she looks at Jody in the eyes.

"You're not a bad person," Kettle tries to tell Jackson.

Jody then pulls a face at Lily.

"How do you know what I am?" She questions her in a tone of disgust.

Lily then smiles at Jody.

"I've known you for four years now," she reminds her.

There's a long everlasting moment of silence.

"The only anger in you is Elektra's," Lily continues to tell Jody.

Jackson then launches herself angrily onto Kettle, and she begins to beat her up. Suddenly Liam dashes out of the wardrobe in Lily's room to protect the woman he loves. O'Donovan then rounds on Jackson, and he pulls her off Kettle. Taylor Lewis then dashes into Kettle's bedroom and he rounds on Liam there.

"Get off her!" Lewis commands O'Donovan as he pulls him off Jackson.

Liam then rounds angrily on Taylor.

"How can you betray Lily like this?" He demands from him in an angry tone.

Taylor smiles coldly under his breath.

"Because I'm part of Elektra's army!" He informs Liam.

O'Donovan then looks at Lewis mercifully in the eyes.

"You don't have to do this; you don't have to follow Elektra like this. You're better than her and you don't need her," he tries to tell him.

There's a long moment of silence and it's clear that Taylor is feeling both scared and nervous about something.

"You're scared of Elektra aren't you?" Liam questions Taylor with concern in the tone of his voice.

Lily then looks at Jody directly in the eyes and she can see fear staring back at her in those eyes.

"You fear Elektra don't you?" Kettle questions Jackson with concern in the tone of her voice.

Lily then takes Jody gently by the hand.

"It's alright you don't need to fear me I'm not Elektra and I can protect you from the likes of Elektra!" She makes a promise to her.

Liam then places his arm gently around Taylor.

"Stop fighting against Lily Kettle and start fighting against Elektra Perkins'! You don't need to obey Elektra you don't need to betray Lily like this! Love Lily hate Elektra not the other way round," he tries to tell him.

Jody then shakes her head at Lily.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" She tells her in anger.

Taylor then pushes Liam roughly away from him.

"I WILL ALWAYS SERVE ELEKTRA!" He yells at him in a tone of disgust.

Liam continues to look at Taylor in the eyes.

"Think of Carman," he reminds him.

Liam then pulls a face at Taylor.

"Would you willingly betray her? Carman's staying loyal to Lily and you've turned against Carman's best mate," he tells him in a reminding tone.

Carman then appears in Lily's room before Taylor in response to Liam's words. Howle looks at Lewis disgustedly in the eyes.

"Liam's right you've betrayed Lily my best mate and that means that you've also betrayed me, we're over!" She informs him in a disgusted tone.

Taylor then smiles coldly at Carman.

"So be it!" He snaps at her.

Lewis and Howle then launch themselves onto one another and they begin to battle one another. Liam then rounds on Jody who is now trying to round on Lily again. O'Donovan pushes Jackson roughly away from Kettle.

"Lay off her!" He snarls at her.

Jody then looks at Liam with a look of hatred.

"You should not have pushed me!" She warns him.

Liam then looks back at Jody with the same look of hatred.

"You should not have started on Lily!" He informs her with the same warning tone.

Liam and Jody then launch themselves onto one another and they begin to battle one another.

Ending

The whole of Elmtree house is now filled with war! Matthew Seed the new care worker is still locked up and trapped in the office in the house, and Mike Milligan and Cam Lawson are still on the search for Johnny Taylor and Elektra Perkin's.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

The Dumping Ground series three episode two

Introduction

Tracy Beaker has gone on her honey moon with her new wed husband Seth. Elektra Perkin's has now turned against Lily Kettle, and she has also turned a number of other young people against her, for example she has turned Johnny Taylor, Jody Jackson, Taylor Lewis, Harry Jones, Floss Guppy, and Mo Michaels all against her. Taylor has now broken up with Carman Howle, and all his feelings towards her have been destroyed.

There's a new care worker at Elmtree house Matthew Seed and he's been locked up in the office there, Mike Milligan and Cam Lawson, who is helping out at Elmtree house while Tracy Beaker is away on her honey moon have set out to find both Johnny Taylor and Elektra Perkin's, who have both run away from Elmtree house to go on holiday.

It's clear that Jody and Taylor are both scared of Elektra and that's maybe why they joined her and betrayed Lily.

Chapter one

A taxi pulls up outside an old bed and breakfast place in the Yorkshire Dales. From the outside the B and B can't help but look extremely old, but it's no telling right now what it actually looks from the inside. Two young people depart from the taxi just outside the B and B; these two young people are Johnny Taylor and Elektra Perkins.

"Finally on holiday," Elektra says in happiness to Johnny.

Taylor then takes Perkins lovingly by the hand and they head over to the entrance of the B and B together. There's no sign at all from the outside that this place is actually a B and B. Johnny bravely enters the old fashioned building first followed closely by Elektra. Both Taylor and Perkins are ready to protect one another if this place doesn't turn out to be a B and B.

"HELLO!" Johnny bravely calls out into the darkness that welcomes them into what appears to be a ruined building.

Suddenly Elektra lets out a little scream.

"Something's just grabbed me by the arm!" She screams out in a tone of fear.

Johnny clenches his fists in anger ready to fight off just whatever's attacking his girl.

"There is no need to fear me my darling and son," the voice of an old man wheezes out through the darkness to Johnny and Elektra.

Elektra is still feeling quite scared.

"Are you a ghost?" She questions the old man in another tone of fear.

The old man nods his head in response to Elektra's question.

"Well yes I suppose I am the ghost of an old man who used to live here with his grandson before his grandson committed suicide," the old man says in response to Elektra's question.

Even brave Johnny is starting to fear the old man now. Johnny grabs the old man and he launches him away from Elektra and into a light corner, but the old man fades away before meeting the light corner. Elektra looks at Johnny.

"I was told that ghosts don't appear in the light," she informs him.

Elektra then begins to cry out in fear but Johnny pulls her into a comforting hug to comfort her.

"EXCELLENT POINT! GOOD GIRL! A FANTASTIC EXPLANATION, GHOSTS DON'T APPEAR IN THE LIGHT!" The voice of the old man rages out throughout the whole ruin which is clear now that it isn't a B and B.

Johnny moves his mouth near to Elektra's ear.

"Make for the door," he whispers into her ear because he doesn't wish for the ghost to hear her words.

Suddenly the doors shut and they lock themselves, but doors don't lock themselves, someone or something must have locked them, (the old man).

"LEAVING SO SOON/ BUT YOU'VE ONLY JUST ARRIVED, WHY NOT STAY A BIT? YOU'RE BOTH MORE THAN WELCOME TO STAY HERE!" The old man rages out throughout his ruin.

Johnny then shakes his head in response to the old man's words.

"It's alright mate I think we should be leaving now;" he tries to tell him in response to his words.

The ghost of the old man then uses his dark powers to sweep both Taylor and Perkins off their feet.

"WELL I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD BE LEAVING NOW!" The old man bellows out to both Johnny and Elektra.

Both Johnny and Elektra realise much to their horror that they are both trapped in the old ruin.

Chapter two

Mike Milligan's car is now zooming down a dark dangerous road. Cam Lawson is sound asleep in the front seat next to Mike's driver's seat. Suddenly the car breaks down in the middle of the lonely road. Mike lets out a little moan when his vehicle breaks down. There's not a soul in sight apart from Cam to help Mike restart his car. Milligan nudges Lawson to wake her up. Cam struggles to open her eyes and she rounds on Mike.

"What's happened?" Lawson demands an urgent answer from Milligan.

Mike looks at Cam.

"The car's just broken down," he explains to her.

Lawson and Milligan try everything they can to restart the car but nothing they seem to do works.

"We need some help," Mike tells Cam.

Cam looks at Mike.

"Should I call Elmtree?" She suggests to him.

Mike then shakes his head in response to Cam's question.

"Matthew's still inexperienced he won't be able to help us with this car," he tells her in response to her question.

Mike then stares out of his car window.

"There must be someone out there who can help us!" He says.

But there doesn't seem to be anyone in sight to help either of them. Cam gives Mike a little smile.

"At least we have each other," she says in happiness to him.

That's the thing Mike likes about Cam the way she always looks on the bright side of things.

Chapter three

Lily Kettle unlocks the office door at Elmtree house and Matthew Seed leaves the office as soon as she unlocks it. Seed has been locked up in the office all this time.

"What's your name girl?" Matthew questions Lily with anger in the tone of his voice.

There's a moment of silence while Lily continues to shake her head at Matthew.

"Lily Kettle but I didn't lock you up," she tells him in a truthful tone.

Matthew then looks at Lily with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright? Are you still being bullied?" He questions her with concern in the tone of his voice.

Lily nods her head in response to Matthew's question.

"Yeah I'm still being bullied, but it's not just me anymore Jody Jackson and Taylor Lewis are starting to give Liam and Carman a hard time too," she informs him in response to his question.

Matthew is left shocked by Lily's information. Kettle then looks at Seed directly in the eyes.

"It was Jody who locked you up!" She informs him.

Matthew then gives Lily a little smile.

"Thank you for telling me that," he thanks her.

There's then a little silence.

"JODY JACKSON COME HERE NOW!" Matthew Seed rages out throughout Elmtree house.

Lily Kettle jumps in freight when Matthew screams. Suddenly Jody races down the stairs to see Matthew at the bottom of the stairs. Seed then rounds on Jackson and he snaps his finger at Kettle.

"Are you or are you not bullying her?" Matthew demands an answer from Jody with a hint of anger in the tone of his voice.

After a while Jody nods her head in response to Matthew's demanding question.

"Yeah but I'm only following orders," Jackson tells Seed in response to his question.

Matthew then shakes his head angrily at Jody.

"NO! IF SOMEONE TOLD YOU TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF YOU WOULDN'T FOLLOW THAT ORDER WOULD YOU? WAS IT OR WAS IT NOT ELEKTRA PERKINS' WHO GAVE THAT ORDER?" Seed snaps at Jackson in a sharp tone.

Jody then nods her head in response to Matthew's question.

"YOU ALSO LOCKED ME UP DIDN'T YOU?" Seed continues to bellow at Jackson.

Jody nods her head once again in response to Matthew's question. Matthew then turns to face Lily.

"Fetch me Taylor Lewis!" He commands her.

Lily then disappears up the stairs to fetch Taylor, and Matthew turns his attention back to Jody.

"You're not out of the woods yet young lady not by a long shot, but I'm willing to let this matter with you drop for a while!" He tells her in a sharp tone.

Matthew then waves his hand in dismissal at Jody.

"Go leave me alone! Go and get starting on the hovering!" He commands her.

Jody then disappears away from Matthew to fetch the hover. Taylor Lewis then appears down the stairs to talk to Matthew. Seed looks at Lewis with anger in his eyes.

"I want you to stop bullying Lily and her friends from this moment on do you hear me?" He demands an answer from him.

Taylor then nods his head in response to Matthew's question.

"Yes," he mutters under his breath to him.

Matthew then gives Taylor a little smile.

"Good now go and empty the dishwasher!" He commands him.

Taylor then disappears down the hallway and into the kitchen in response to Matthew's command.

Chapter four

Johnny Taylor and Elektra Perkins are still both in the really dark ruin, and they are both more scared than they have ever been before in either of their lives. Taylor and Perkins' have now unexpectedly found themselves both locked up in an old fashioned cellar in the ruin.

"Right let's talk to one another to take our minds off our fears," Johnny tells Elektra.

There's a short silence.

"Right look at me!" Johnny commands his girl.

Elektra then looks at Johnny in the eyes in response to his command.

"And listen to me!" Taylor continues to command his girl.

Elektra then gives her baby her full attention.

"I want you to stop bullying Lily! Leave her alone, may I remind you that she is our friend, and we both can't help but totally adore her even if we deny it from time to time." Johnny tells Elektra.

Perkins' then surprisingly nods her head in response to Taylor's words, it's almost as though Elektra is agreeing to Johnny's words.

"Your right but sometimes I can't help but be angry at Lily for being so selfless, why can't she ever think about herself from time to time?" Perkins' questions Taylor.

Suddenly the cellar door bangs open and the ghost of the old man glides through the door into the cellar. Johnny looks at Elektra.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you," he tells her in a promising tone.

The man then looks at Johnny with trouble in his eyes.

"You're here to protect her from me but who's going to protect you from me?" He questions him.

Elektra then steps forward to face the old man.

"I will!" She snaps at him.

The old man then uses his dark powers to make Perkins' strangle herself. Elektra grabs her throat with both of her hands and she grips onto it with all of her strength. The old man laughs coldly to himself as he watches Elektra proceeding to kill herself. Johnny rounds on the old man.

"Stop this at once! Leave her alone!" He commands him.

The old man then rounds angrily on Johnny.

"Would you rather I left her alone and focussed all my attention on you?" He questions him.

Johnny then nods his head in response to the old man's question.

"Yeah I'd like that more than anything else," he tells him in response to his question.

The old man then uses his powers to stop Elektra from strangling herself, and he now uses all his power to make Johnny rise up off his feet and fly up into the air. Johnny is now hanging like a puppet suspended in the air.

"YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE BY TREATING US LIKE THIS!" Elektra warns the ghost in a raging tone.

The old man then rounds once more on Elektra.

"Your friend watched my grandson die and she did nothing from stopping him committing suicide!" He bellows at her in a tone of anger.

Elektra's left troubled by the ghost's loud words.

"What was your grandson's name?" She questions him.

The old man then looks at Perkins' angrily in the eyes.

"His name was Jack O'Donovan!" He shouts at her in a disgusted tone.

Both Elektra and Johnny are then left horrified by the ghost's words.

Chapter five

Liam O'Donovan is out in the garden of Elmtree house with his best mate Frank Matthews'. Liam looks at Frank in the eyes.

"Thanks for not turning against Lily like all the others," he thanks him.

Frank then smiles at Liam.

"You're my best mate I would never turn against you or your girl at least not willingly," he tells him.

Liam then shares a friendly hug with Frank his best mate.

"How are you and Tee getting on?" He questions him.

Frank then looks at Liam directly in the eyes.

"She's pregnant with my baby now!" He informs him.

Liam's then left absolutely shocked by Frank's information.

"How long have you known this?" He questions him in shock.

Frank then smiles at Liam.

"Since the day I married her," he tells him in a truthful tone.

Liam is not left horrified by Frank's words.

"When did you marry her?" He questions him in horror.

Frank then looks at Liam once again.

"Yesterday," he informs him.

Liam really doesn't know what to say now and Frank bursts out laughing.

"Pulled your leg!" Matthews' laughs at O'Donovan.

It's now clear that Frank was lying to Liam about marrying Tee and getting her pregnant. Liam then punches Frank hard on the arm to let him know that he isn't pleased with his daft stupid ridiculous jokes. Tee Taylor then appears in the garden of Elmtree house to see her boyfriend Frank. Tee gives Frank a little smile.

"Are we going for a meal then?" She questions him.

Liam then looks at Tee with trouble in his eyes.

"Are you are or you not pregnant?" He questions her.

Tee then pulls a face at Liam.

"Off course I'm not pregnant!" She snaps in response at him.

Frank then links arms lovingly with Tee.

"Off course we're going for a meal," he responds to her lovingly.

Liam then watches as Tee and Frank disappear into Elmtree house together and Lily appears out the house to see him. Lily gazes at Liam lovingly.

"What are you up too?" She questions him.

Liam then shrugs his shoulders in response to Lily's question.

"Ah just bits and bobs," he tells her in response to her question.

There's then a moment or two of silence.

"Listen Lily I've been thinking about a lot of late and I would now like to ask you to marry me?" Liam questions his girl.

There's a long moment of silence.

"Well off course I'll marry you!" Lily makes a promise to Liam.

She then shares a loving kiss with him on the lips.

Chapter six

Mike Milligan and Cam Lawson both realise together that they're in Yorkshire together. As you can tell from other parts of this story it's now daylight. Suddenly they are surrounded. A gang of lads are now gathered around them. Mike suddenly realises that these lads are the same ones who kidnapped Tee Taylor last year.

"You reported us to the police last year Mr Milligan!" Dan Anderson (one of the lads) reminds Mike.

Mike looks at Dan angrily in the eyes and he remembers him straight away.

"You kidnapped a friend of mine last year!" He reminds him.

Anderson then shakes his head at Milligan.

"Me and my men were never after Tee we were after you!" He tells him.

Mike then looks at Dan.

"You have me," he promises him.

Dan then makes a grab for Mike but Milligan lashes out at Anderson hard in the face. Dan then launches himself angrily at Mike and the two men meet one another in battle. Mike then realises much to his horror that the men are carrying guns, and two men have their guns aimed at Cam.

"Stand down Mr Milligan and come with me or I'll order my men to shoot Cam Lawson!" Dan promises Mike.

Mike then stops fighting Dan and he backs away from him. Anderson and his people then capture Mike and Cam.

Ending

Mike Milligan and Cam Lawson have now been kidnapped by the same people who kidnapped Tee Taylor last year. Johnny Taylor and Elektra Perkins' have been imprisoned by a ghost in a ruin.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Dumping Ground series three episode three

Introduction

Elektra Perkins' and Johnny Taylor have been imprisoned by a ghost in an old ruin, and the ghost is now haunting them. The ghost appears to be Jack O'Donovan and Liam O'Donovan's Grandfather. Mike Milligan and Cam Lawson set out to find Johnny and Elektra, but they have now been kidnapped by the same gang of men who kidnapped young Tee Taylor last year. Liam O'Donovan has asked Lily Kettle to marry him, and Frank Matthews' made a joke to Liam about him marrying Tee Taylor and getting her pregnant, but was that really a joke or was it reality?

Chapter one

Frank Matthews' makes his way into Tee Taylor's bedroom in Elmtree house, and he finds her sitting working by her desk there. Tee turns round to face Frank when she realises that it was him who just entered her bedroom. Taylor looks at Matthews' in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant!" She informs him.

There's a long moment of silence, Frank's troubled.

"With whose baby?" He questions his girl.

Tee pulls a face at Frank.

"Yours off course!" She tells him.

Frank is then left shocked by Tee's words.

"I thought we were always careful," he says in shock to her.

Tee then glares angrily at Frank.

"Apparently we weren't!" She snaps sounding harsh at him.

There's a long moment of silence.

"We need to keep this a secret;" Frank and Tee tell one another.

They both then nod their heads in agreement to one another's words.

Chapter two

Lily Kettle has gone on holiday; she's now temporarily away from Elmtree house. Lily has gone on holiday with her dad Steve Kettle, his wife Shannay Kettle, their son Jonah Kettle and Lily's sister and Steve's daughter Poppy Kettle. They've gone away to the Caribbean for a few weeks.

Lily's still keeping her relationship with Liam O'Donovan secret from her dad, so Liam couldn't go on holiday with Lily. Liam's not stuck at Elmtree house without Lily. Steve didn't approve of Liam and his relationship with Lily, because Liam's brother mugged and was really horrible to Lily.

Liam O'Donovan is now helping his new care worker Matthew Seed around Elmtree house, the place he has and always will call his home. Liam is now watching TV in the sitting room of Elmtree house; Frank Matthews' comes and joins him in the sitting room. Frank smiles excitedly at his best mate.

"Guess what, I got Tee pregnant! I actually got Tee Taylor pregnant!" Matthews' informs O'Donovan in both shock and excitement.

Liam's left shocked by Frank's information.

"You told me you were just pulling my leg!" He snaps at him in anger.

Frank smiles at Liam.

"I was but now I'm not," he tells him.

Liam then rounds on Frank in anger.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" He rages out at him in anger.

Frank then shrugs in response to Liam's words.

"I didn't mean to," he says to him.

Liam then folds his arms in disgust at Frank.

"Now I suppose you want me to cover your back with Matthew?" He demands an answer from him.

Frank then nods his head in response to Liam's question.

"Yeah that's right I've come to you for support," he tells him.

Liam then smiles at Frank.

"Fine alright I'll forget the fact that you betrayed my trust and help a mate out," he says to him.

Liam then shares a hug with Frank.

"I'll always be there to support you!" He promises him.

Liam then looks at Frank directly in the eyes.

"I've asked Lily to marry me I suggest you do the same with Tee," he suggests to him.

Frank then nods his head in agreement to his mate's suggestion.

"Good idea I'll go and ask her," Matthews' tells O'Donovan.

Frank then leaves the sitting room.

Chapter three

Frank Matthews' makes his way into Tee Taylor's bedroom in Elmtree house, and once again he finds her working by her desk there. Frank looks at Tee.

"Will you marry me?" He questions her.

Matthews' then realises that Taylor has her back turned to him. Tee turns round to face Frank in shock.

"Has my pregnancy led you to ask me this?" She asks him.

Frank shrugs in response to Tee's question.

"I don't know maybe a little bit but I've also been thinking about this for a while," he tells her.

Tee then smiles at Frank.

"Off course I'll marry you!" She promises him.

Frank then shares a loving kiss with Tee on the lips and he places a gold ring on her finger. Frank and Tee then share a loving kiss with one another on the lips.

"Promise me you won't tell anybody about my pregnancy?" Taylor begs Matthews'.

Frank then shakes his head in response to Tee's words.

"No I won't tell anyone else I've only told Liam," he tells her in a promise.

Tee is left angry by Frank's words.

"I told you not to tell anybody!" She snaps at him in anger.

There's a long moment of silence.

"Sorry baby," Frank apologises to his girl.

Tee then looks at Frank sharply.

"Don't tell anyone else!" She warns him.

Chapter four

Taylor Lewis finds Carman Howle standing alone in the garden of Elmtree house. Taylor looks at Carman with love in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have bullied your friend, and I'm sorry for betraying your trust, but is there a chance in a thousand years that we'll get back together?" He questions her.

Carman then rounds on Taylor.

"Saw sense then have you?" She demands an answer off him.

Lewis then nods his head in response to Howle's question.

"Give me one last chance!" He begs her.

Carman then raises her finger at Taylor.

"Alright fine just one last chance, but we both have to promise not to betray the other's trust," she tells him.

Taylor then shakes his head at Carman.

"You didn't betray my trust," he says to her.

Carman then smiles at Taylor.

"I did I betrayed your trust by siding with Liam and Lily over you and Elektra," he reminds her.

Taylor then shares a loving kiss with Carman on the lips.

"I love you," he informs her in a loving tone.

Carman then traps Taylor in a loving embrace. Liam O'Donovan then races excitedly out the house to face his two friends in the garden. Liam looks at Carman both directly and excitedly in the eyes.

"Guess what Tee's pregnant with Frank's baby!" He informs her in a tone of excitement.

Carman's left utterly shocked by Liam's information. Howle can't believe that she's supposed to be one of Taylor's best mates, and Tee didn't even trust her enough to tell her that she was pregnant.

Chapter five

Dan Anderson seems to be leading both his people and prisoner's in the direction of Elmtree house. Dan, Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson and Dan's men have already been travelling on big long train journeys, and now they all find themselves in Newcastle.

"Why are you leading us home?" Mike demands an answer from his captive in a disgusted tone.

Dan then rounds on Mike.

"I'm heading to Elmtree house because I want to murder Tee Taylor there; I want to blow her bloody head off! The reason why I'm taking both you and your lady friend with me is because I want you to watch as I kill her!" He snaps harshly at him in a tone of anger.

Mike then stops stone dead in his tracks. A man nearest to him aims his gun angrily at him.

"KEEP WALKING!" The gangster man rages out at Mike.

Milligan then shakes his head at the man.

"No," he tells him in a tone of anger.

The man then aims a shot at Mike, but the bullet misses Milligan by inches. Dan then rounds angrily on his man.

"No Mr Milligan needs to remain alive and anyway he's mine to kill not yours!" He yells at him in a disgusted tone.

Mike then looks at Dan angrily in the eyes.

"If you want to kill Tee then you've got to kill me too!" He informs him.

Dan then shakes his head at Mike.

"No only one will die tonight!" He promises him.

Mike then launches himself angrily at Dan.

"THEN IT WILL BE YOU!" He screams out to him.

Dan then turns to face one of his men.

"Gun!" He demands him.

The man then passes his gun over to his leader, and Dan uses his gun to stun Mike with. The blast from the gun just knocks Mike out.

"We halt here until he regains conscious!" Dan informs his men and Cam his prisoner.

Chapter six

Johnny Taylor comes face to face with the old man O'Donovan in the spooky ruin. Johnny is prepared to confront a ghost to save the life of his girl (Elektra).

"You're no match for me!" O'Donovan warns Taylor.

Johnny looks at the ghost disgustedly in the eyes.

"Try me!" He shouts at him.

O'Donovan then rounds on Taylor.

"What does the winner of this battle receive?" He questions him.

Johnny looks at the ghost.

"His freedom," he responds to him.

O'Donovan's troubled.

"What's in it for me if I win?" He questions Taylor.

Johnny looks at the ghost.

"I'll allow you to remain here," he promises him.

Taylor then shakes hands with the old man and the two men proceed to battle one another. Elektra watches from the corner of the dark cellar as her baby battles the ghost. Johnny battles the old man with everything he has, it doesn't help Johnny that the old man seems to have the power of dark magic behind him. The ghost uses his dark powers to make Johnny's eyes ten inches bigger. Taylor's eyes seem to now want to pop out of his skull. Still Johnny continues to battle against the ghost with everything that he has. In the end Johnny wins the battle because he lights a fire in the cellar that terrifies the ghost away from him. Johnny then quickly turns round to face Elektra once the ghost has completely disappeared.

"Let's get out of here!" Taylor informs Perkins' in an urgent tone.

Johnny then grabs Elektra urgently by the hand, and they hurry as fast as they can both out and away from the ruin together.

Chapter seven

Dan Anderson has now located Elmtree house and he orders his men to tie both Mike and Cam to trees in the garden of Elmtree house. Milligan looks at Lawson desperately in the eyes.

"We need to find a way of warning Tee!" He informs her in a desperate tone.

Dan's now neither with his people nor his prisoner's Anderson has now crept into Elmtree house sneakily.

"We're tied to a tree," Cam reminds Mike.

Mike knows that if he tries calling out the men guarding him will surely knock him out or worse much worse kill him, but Mike knows that he's always got to put the kids first. Mike is just about to call Tee's name out in a warning tone when the gangster nearest to him uses his gun to stun him. Mike is now knocked out and he continues to be completely defenceless.

"TEE ITS CAM WATCH OUT HE'S AFTER YOU!" Lawson calls out in a warning tone.

The man nearest to her then uses his gun immediately to stun her. Cam is now knocked out and she continues to be defenceless.

Chapter eight

Tee Taylor is in her bedroom and she's now fallen into panic, because she's just heard Cam Lawson calling out to her in a warning tone. Cam's words of warning continue to spin rapidly throughout Tee's head. Tee's troubled, who could possibly be after her? Tee jumps in freight when her bedroom door opens but it's only Carman Howle. Carman folds her arms in anger at Tee.

"I thought we were friends, I thought that we had built up trust in one another over the years! So why haven't you come and told me that your pregnant?" She demands an answer from her.

Tee now feels that both Frank Matthews' and Liam O'Donovan have betrayed her, because one of them must have told Carman and the others about her pregnancy.

"I didn't tell you because I was worried that you would betray me and tell Mike, Tracy or Matthew about it," Taylor tells Howle in a truthful tone.

Suddenly Dan Anderson comes storming angrily into Tee's bedroom. Tee recognises this man immediately as the man who kidnapped her last her. Tee panics even more when she finds this crazy man standing before her in her bedroom.

"Who is this man?" Carman questions Tee in a tone of fear.

Taylor then ignores Howle's question and she backs away from Anderson in terror.

"Have you come to kidnap me again?" Tee demands an answer from Dan in a fearful.

Anderson then shakes his head in response to Tee's question.

"No I've come to kill you," he says in response to her.

Dan then lashes a gun off his belt and he aims it directly at Tee. Taylor can't believe her eyes when she sees the nightmare gun aimed at her. Dan fires his gun and Tee disappears! Where has she gone? Is she dead? If not then where is she? Dan's troubled.

"Where did she go?" He questions Carman in wonder.

Howle seems lost for words. Carman now seems as shocked by this as Dan is. Anderson then rounds angrily on Howle.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO? TELL ME OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF!" He warns her in a demanding tone.

Carman then shakes her head frantically at Dan.

"I don't know where she went honestly I don't!" She tries to tell him in a truthful tone.

Dan now aims his gun directly at Carman and he is just about to shoot her when Matthew Seed comes barging into Tee Taylor's bedroom. Matthew rounds on Dan as soon as he enters her bedroom.

"Back away from my friend! You should not have killed my friend!" Matthew snarls out at Dan in anger.

Seed then realises that there's no sign of Tee or her dead body. Matthew grabs Dan and he throws him hard against the wall. Seed holds Anderson hard against the wall.

"Where's Tee?" He commands an answer from him.

The door of the bedroom then flies open, and both Mike Milligan and Johnny Taylor come charging into the bedroom together. Johnny rounds on Dan.

"You mess with my sister you mess with me!" He warns him.

Mike then rounds on Carman.

"Where's Tee?" He demands an answer from her.

Carman looks at Mike desperately in the eyes.

"I don't know," she tells him in an honest tone.

Mike then pulls Carman into a loving hug.

"It's alright I'll find her I'll bring her home!" He makes a promise to her.

Mike then passes a gun over to Johnny and Taylor uses the gun to stun Anderson with. Dan is now knocked out. Matthew smiles friendly at Johnny.

"Welcome home," he says happily to him.

Johnny then looks at Matthew.

"Thanks it's good to be home and I need to tell you, Mike and Cam about something!" He informs him.

Frank then makes his way into his girlfriend's bedroom. Johnny turns to face him.

"I need to tell you about something!" Taylor informs Matthews'.

Mike then smiles at Johnny.

"We'll leave you too it," he tells him.

Mike then leads Carman gently out of Tee's bedroom, and Matthew leads the unconscious Dan roughly out of the bedroom. Johnny then looks directly at Frank.

"A crazy son of a bitch came here and tried to kill Tee today, Tee's now gone missing, but I don't believe that he killed her!" He informs him.

Frank then smiles at Johnny.

"Tee is still alive and we'll find her together," he promises him.

Frank then places his arm around Johnny.

"There's something I need to tell you about, Tee's pregnant and I've asked her to be my wife!" He informs him.

Johnny then hugs Frank his future brother in law in excitement.

"Many happy returns!" He informs him in excitement.

Johnny and Frank then disappear out of Tee's bedroom together.

"We'll find her together!" Taylor makes a promise to Matthews'.

Just where is Tee Taylor? Is she even still alive?

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

The Dumping Ground series three episode four

Introduction

Johnny Taylor and Elektra Perkin's have returned to Elmtree house together, and Johnny has now informed Mike Milligan that he and Elektra had both been imprisoned and haunted by a ghost. A crazy man called Dan Anderson tried to kill Tee Taylor, but she disappeared while he was trying to kill her. We don't really know whether he succeeded in killing her or not. If he didn't kill her Tee has now gone missing, but Johnny and Frank Matthews' have set out to find her. Lily Kettle is still on holiday with her family.

Chapter one

Johnny Taylor and Frank Matthews' are now sitting in a metro together, they're both continuing their search for Tee Taylor. Frank is willing to search both heaven and earth to find his future wife wherever she may be.

"What was it like when you were in the presence of Liam's dead Grandfather?" Frank questions his friend.

Johnny looks back at his friend in fear in response to his question.

"It was like hell he was a crazy old bastard!" Taylor tells Matthews' in an angry tone.

Frank continues to look at Johnny.

"Has Elektra promised you to stop bullying Lily?" He questions him.

Johnny nods his head in response to Frank's question.

"Yeah she's going to apologise to her when she returns from holiday," he responds to him.

The lads get off the metro in west Monkseaton.

"What do we do now?" Frank questions Johnny as they make their away across the metro station together.

There's a long moment of silence while Taylor thinks of a plan.

"We ask around to see if anyone's seen Tee!" Johnny informs Frank in response to his question.

The two lads are now crossing the road outside the metro station together. They meet a lot of people on the other side of the road. Johnny rounds on a man.

"Excuse me have you seen this young girl about fifteen anywhere?" He questions him.

Johnny then shows the man a picture of see on his mobile phone. The man then shakes his head at Johnny.

"No sorry son I haven't seen her anywhere!" He apologises to him.

Frank rounds on an old man.

"Excuse me have you seen this young girl about fifteen anywhere?" He questions him.

Frank then shows the old man a picture of Tee on his mobile. The man then shakes his head at Frank and continues on his way. Johnny and Frank then look angrily at one another.

"We're not having much luck are we?" They snap at one another.

The two boys then make in the direction of the big Sainsbury's supermarket together.

Chapter two

Elektra Perkins' approaches Liam O'Donovan in the kitchen of Elmtree house. Liam is creating posters with young Harry Jones and Floss Guppy. The posters are asking people if they've seen Tee Taylor anywhere, and Liam, Harry and Floss are going to put them up around the streets. Elektra looks at Liam.

"Any luck in finding Tee yet?" She questions him.

Liam then looks at Elektra and he shakes his head in response at her.

"No but Frank's going to call me if he finds her or any clues to where she is," Liam informs Elektra.

Perkins' then takes a seat beside O'Donovan by the kitchen table.

"Listen I've come to apologise to you and I'll apologise to Lily when she comes home, I'm really sorry I didn't really mean to give either of you a hard time, I really don't know what came over me! Both you and Lily are really good friends to me and I would give my life for either of you," Elektra apologises to Liam.

O'Donovan then gives Perkins' a little smile.

"It's alright I forgave you ages ago," he promises her.

The two friends then share a friendly hug together.

"Be careful people will start talking!" Harry warns his friends.

Both Liam and Elektra then look at Harry and they share a laugh with him. Elektra then gets to work on helping her friend Liam and his two friends Floss and Harry create the posters.

Chapter three

Frank Matthews' and Johnny Taylor make their way into the Sainsbury's supermarket in Monkseaton together.

"What's the date today?" Johnny questions Frank.

Matthews' looks at his friend.

"The thirteenth of May why?" He questions him.

Johnny looks back at his friend in response to his question.

"Les Miserables comes out on DVD today!" He informs him in response to his question.

Frank then rounds angrily on Johnny.

"We're here to find Tee!" He snaps disgustedly at him in a reminding tone.

Johnny then raises his hands to calm his friend down.

"This will only take a minute," he promises him.

Johnny then heads over to the big Les Miserables DVD stand at the front of the supermarket, and he snatches a copy of the DVD off the stand.

"I never knew you were a musical fan," Frank informs Johnny as they make their way over to a self-service machine.

Johnny then pulls an angry face at Frank.

"I never knew you were stupid enough to get my little sister pregnant!" He snarls angrily at him.

Johnny then scans his new DVD over the scanner of the self-service machine, and he feeds his ten pond note into the machine. Johnny and Frank then leave the busy supermarket with Taylor's new DVD. They seem to have forgotten the true purpose why they came to Sainsbury's.

Chapter four

Johnny Taylor and Frank Matthews' board a 308 bus at the seafront together. They've both just had to walk all the way down Monkseaton drive from Sainsbury's together. Johnny has now asked the bus to take him to the Sliverlink. Frank takes a seat beside Johnny on the bus.

"I'll tell you what if Dan has killed Tee then I'll go straight to his prison cell and murder him immediately in prison! Taylor informs Matthews' in an angry tone.

Frank gives Johnny a little smile.

"Dan wouldn't have killed Tee!" He promises him in a promising tone.

Chapter five

Liam O'Donovan, Elektra Perkins', Floss Guppy and Harry Lewis are now out putting up their posters around the streets of Newcastle. Mike comes to visit his friends as they put up their posters.

"Great job guys although I think it's time to come home now!" He tells them all.

Harry and Floss both then nod their heads in agreement to Mike's words, but O'Donovan and Perkins' both shake their heads in response to Milligan's words.

"We're not going anywhere until we've helped Johnny and Frank to locate Lily!" Liam and Elektra shout Mike down together.

Milligan then grabs both O'Donovan and Perkins' and he shares a hug with them both.

"Look I know that you're both worried sick about Tee and believe me I am too, but we've got to continue life as normal. Look I need you all home you four and Johnny and Frank, because listen to me and you'll find this interesting I'm going on a date with Cam tonight. Oh yeah Cam Lawson! Matthew's going to come and look after you all tonight, and tomorrow morning I'll return to the police and remind them about Tee!" Mike informs his friends.

Liam's left shocked by Mike's information.

"You're seeing Cam?" He questions him in shock.

Mike nods his head in response to Liam's question.

"Ask Cam and she'll tell you that I'm seeing her!" He responds to his question.

Liam then turns to face Elektra.

"We should go home with the others," he tells her.

Elektra then shakes her head in response to her friend's words.

"We should continue to look for Tee," she reminds him.

Liam then places his arm gently around Elektra and he turns to face Mike.

"We'll go home with you!" He promises him in a lie.

Liam and Elektra then run off together into the night.

Chapter six

Mike Milligan comes storming in angrily into the kitchen in Elmtree house where Cam Lawson is cooking dinner. Cam looks at Mike with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She questions him.

Mike then turns round angrily to face Cam.

"Liam and Elektra have decided to continue their search for Tee rather than come home," he tells her in response to her question.

Mike then shakes his head at Cam.

"I'm so sorry I don't think I can go out with you tonight," he apologises to her.

Matthew Seed then makes his way into the kitchen in Elmtree house and he faces Mike there.

"Off course you two can go out together tonight that's why I'm here to relieve you both off your duties for a few hours!" Seed informs Milligan.

Cam then looks at Mike.

"We do deserve a night off work," she reminds him.

Matthew then smiles at both Cam and Mike.

"You two go and have a good night I'll call you if I need anything!" He promises them both.

Lawson then looks sharply at Seed.

"Well you won't need anything will you?" She questions him in a sharp tone.

Matthew then shakes his head in response to Cam's question.

"I shouldn't no," he responds to her.

Chapter seven

Liam O'Donovan and Elektra Perkins' meet up with Johnny Taylor and Frank Matthews' in the car park at Sliverlink. Frank appears to be really worried about Tee. Perkins' looks at Matthews' in the eyes.

"We should all go home Frank Matthew will be expecting us all home," she tells him.

Liam then looks at Johnny.

"Your sister will be safe but right now we all need to go home," he says to him.

Mike Milligan's car then pulls up in the car park off the Sliverlink just before them. Mike departs from his car and he faces all his children, Cam Lawson then departs from Milligan's car and she also faces all the kids. Mike looks from Frank to Johnny and then from Elektra to Liam.

"Look I know that you're all completely worried about Tee and I respect you all for that she's your friend after all, but what can any of you really do for her?" You're all just kids; Milligan questions all his children in a concerned tone.

Johnny then shakes his head at Mike.

"I'm not just Tee's friend I'm her brother," he reminds him.

Frank then shakes his head at Mike.

"I'm not just Tee's friend I'm her boyfriend," he reminds him.

Liam then looks at Elektra.

"We should go home with Mike," he tells her.

Cam then pulls both Johnny and Frank into a comforting hug.

"Come now boys lets go home," she says to them both.

Mike then nods his head at Liam.

"Yeah you're absolutely right you should go home with me," he tells him.

Cam then looks from Johnny to Frank.

"Lads you should turn in for the night. Do you both remember sleep? Well that's what you both need right now sleep. I promise that I'll help you start another search for Tee first thing in the morning," she promises them both.

Johnny then lets out a big yawn.

"I prove my point," Lawson tells Taylor as she pushes him over to Mike's car.

Mike then places his arm around Johnny and he looks from him to all the other children.

"I'll drive you all home," he tells them all.

Mike then turns round to face Cam.

"Head over to Frankie and Bennie's and get a table for us I'll be there to join you in ten minutes time," he promises her.

Cam then nods her head in response to Mike's promise and she sets off in the direction of the restaurant. Mike then jumps into his car, and Johnny, Liam, Elektra and Frank all also jump into the car. Milligan's car then sets off on its return journey to Elmtree house.

Chapter eight

Mike Milligan's car pulls into the driveway at Elmtree house. Mike departs from his car there along with all the children. Mike then heads over to the front door of the house along with Johnny Taylor, Liam O'Donovan, Frank Matthews' and Elektra Perkins'. Mike rings the doorbell of the house loudly and Matthew Seed answers the front door of the house. Matthew rounds angrily on the four children.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU LOT BEEN?" Matthew demands an answer from all the children angrily.

Milligan then raises his hands to silence Seed.

"These four have just been a bit worried about Tee," he informs him.

Mike then smiles at all four children.

"It's alright just go and get your dinner," he tells them all.

The four children then disappear into the house together. Matthew then turns back to face Mike.

"Are they alright?" He questions him in a concerned tone.

Mike then shakes his head in response to Matthew's question.

"Both Johnny and Frank are fallen apart," he responds to him.

Seed then gives Milligan a little smile.

"I'll keep an eye on them," he promises him.

Matthew then looks directly at Mike.

"You should be on a date!" He reminds him.

Milligan's troubled.

"How do I look?" He wonders.

Matthew then gives Mike a great big smile.

"Amazing!" He responds to him.

Mike is wearing a dark black dining suit and he's ready to meet his girl on his date.

Chapter nine

Mike Milligan finds Cam Lawson waiting for him by a table in Frankie and Bennie's. Cam is wearing a beautiful yellow dress. Milligan takes a seat beside the lady he has come to love by the table. The waiter then comes over to greet them.

"Has your party now joined you?" He questions Cam.

Lawson then nods her head in response to the waiter's question.

"Yes he has," she responds to him.

The waiter then gives Mike a huge smile.

"Can I take your order now please sir?" He questions him.

Mike then nods his head in response to the waiter's question.

"Yes I'll have a beer, a pepperoni pizza and a portion of chips please," he responds to him.

The waiter then disappears to get both Mike and Cam's things. He took Cam's order earlier. Mike then gives Cam a loving smile.

"This is nice," he says in happiness to her.

Cam then shares a loving kiss with Mike on the lips.

"Very nice," she says in agreement to him.

The waiter returns to them with Mike's beer and Cam's glass of wine. Milligan then raises his glass to the woman he loves, and Cam then raises her glass to the man she loves.

"Here's to us," Mike and Cam say at the same time.

They then knock their glasses together before placing them back down on the table.

"You must really miss Tracy," Milligan says to Lawson.

Cam then nods her head in response to Mike's words.

"Yeah like you wouldn't believe," she says in agreement to him.

There's a moment of silence.

"Still I've got you and Tracy will be back," Lawson tells Milligan.

The waiter returns to them with the pizzas they have ordered and two portions of chips. Mike and Cam start to tuck into their food together.

"I can't stop thinking about those kids we work with they've all lost so much already I couldn't bare for them to lose Tee too," he says to her.

Mike's right because they've all had to lose somebody to come into care.

"Tee is still alive and she will return I can feel it in my bones!" Lawson promises Milligan.

Chapter ten

Frank Matthews' sneaks into Johnny Taylor's bedroom in Elmtree house without Matthew Seed detecting him.

"I can't sleep!" Frank informs Johnny as he wakes him up from his own sleep.

Johnny then looks at his friend with concern in his eyes.

"Are you still thinking about my sister?" He questions him with concern in the tone of his voice.

Frank then nods his head in response to Johnny's question.

"I can't help but think of her I love her," he responds to him.

Liam O'Donovan then sneaks into Johnny's bedroom.

"I can't sleep either;" O'Donovan informs both Taylor and Matthews'.

Elektra Perkins' then sneaks into the boy she loves bedroom.

"Johnny I can't sleep," Elektra informs her one true love in a tone of sympathy.

O'Donovan then rounds angrily on Perkins'.

"Yeah well neither can the rest of us so don't show self-sympathy!" He snaps roughly at her.

Just as Elektra appears to be rising up to Liam and to start to argue with him Johnny silences her by rising his hand to speak.

"Look Elektra! Look Liam! I know you two maybe don't see eye to eye on everything, believe me there are people in this care home who I don't like, take Taylor for example I absolutely can't stand him, but when the going gets though you need to try and work together, just as we all need to work together right now to find my sister!" Johnny shouts at all his friends in an informing tone.

Liam then turns to face Elektra in response to Johnny's words and Elektra then turns to face Liam in response to Johnny's words.

"I'm sorry," Perkins' and O'Donovan apologise to one another.

Liam then shares a hug with Elektra the woman he now calls his friend.

The end


	5. Chapter 5

The Dumping Ground series three episode five

Chapter one

Liam O'Donovan waits excitedly at Newcastle airport for his girlfriend to return from her holiday. Liam has really missed Lily Kettle while she's been away with her family. Liam waits for an hour and a half for Kettle's plane to land. Finally Lily comes through checkout with her family. Lily smiles in overexcitement when she sees her boy Liam standing before her. Kettle then races both happily and lovingly into O'Donovan's arms. Suddenly Lily's dad (Steve Kettle) grabs her and he pulls her roughly away from Liam. Steve rounds angrily on his daughter.

"I thought I told you never to see him again!" He snaps in anger at her.

Lily then rounds on her own father and she's ready to stand up to him.

"You can't stop me from seeing who I want to see!" She snarls in a sharp tone of anger at him.

Shannay Kettle then rounds on Liam O'Donovan but Poppy Kettle rounds on her step-mum.

"I believe Lily's allowed to see who she wants to see!" Poppy informs Shannay.

Steve is holding his little son Jonah Kettle lovingly in his arms. Steve then passes his son over to his daughter Lily.

"Take him for a minute!" He demands her.

Steve then grabs Liam roughly by the arm and he leads him forcefully away from Lily.

"I thought I told you to keep away from my little girl! I don't trust you with her because your brother mugged her!" Mr Kettle snaps sharply at Mr O'Donovan.

Liam then pushes Steve roughly away from him.

"I'm not my brother!" He snaps angrily at him.

Steve's troubled.

"Just how long have you been seeing my daughter?" He questions Liam.

O'Donovan then looks at Kettle in the eyes.

"Ever since I returned to Elmtree house!" He informs him.

Steve's troubled.

"Does Mike know that you're seeing Lily because I told him to stop her from seeing you?" He continues to question the young man.

Liam then nods his head in response to Steve's question.

"Yeah Mike does know I'm seeing her, and the reason he hasn't stopped me from seeing her is because he trusts her both!" He responds to him.

Steve continues to round on Liam.

"What are you after my daughter's money or something, because if it is that then she doesn't really have a lot off it, she gave up all she had to help the family out?" He demands an answer from him.

Liam then launches himself at Steve.

"I LOVE LILY AND I SUGGEST YOU DO THE SAME!" He rages out at him.

Steve then punches Liam full on in the face.

"I LOVE MY LITTLE GIRL OFF COURSE I DO WHAT SORT OF A MAN DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?" He screams out at him.

Liam then kicks Steve angrily in the balls.

"THE SORT OF MAN WHO PUTS HIS THREE LITTLE GIRLS INTO CARE, BECAUSE HE COULDN'T AFFORD TO LOOK AFTER THEM PROPERLY! I BELIEVE IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT ROSIE'S DEAD!" He shouts at him.

Steve then shakes his head in disgust at Liam.

"You've got me wrong!" He promises him.

Steve then punches Liam once more full on in the face but this time O'Donovan returns the punch. Lily quickly appears to stop her father and boyfriend from fighting one another.

"THIS NEEDS TO STOP! BOTH OF YOU THIS NEEDS TO STOP!" Lily screams out at both the people she loves in a terrified tone.

Kettle then rounds once more on her father and Kettle then rounds once more on his daughter. Lily looks at Steve angrily in the eyes.

"You don't get to decide who I see, it's up to me who I see, and if you were any kind of decent father you'd accept my choice of who I wish to see!" She snaps roughly at him.

Liam then rounds once more on Steve even though Lily tries to stop him. O'Donovan looks at Mr Kettle directly in the eyes.

"Your daughter has and always will be safe with me, if you really wish to know I tried to protect her from my brother!" He tells him.

Lily then looks at Steve lovingly in the eyes.

"You've got Liam totally wrong father!" She promises him.

Steve then realises that he was wrong to try to stop his daughter from seeing this boy like this. Steve then discovers that Liam is a good boy after all.

"I'm so sorry!" Mr Kettle apologises to Mr O'Donovan.

Liam then gives Steve a little smile.

"I'm so sorry too and I didn't mean to say that I believe you are to blame for Rosie's death!" He apologises to him.

Steve then shakes hands with Liam and they both believe now that the other is forgiven. Liam then takes Lily lovingly by the hand.

"Come now let's go home to the Dumping Ground," he says to her.

Chapter two

Liam O'Donovan and Lily Kettle make their way into Elmtree house together. Matthew Seed is there to greet them and welcome them when they return home.

"Welcome home Lily, Elektra would like a quick word with you!" He informs her.

Lily then lets out a little moan in response to Matthew's information. Lily then makes her way into the sitting room in Elmtree house there she finds herself alone with Elektra Perkins.

"Look if you've sent me because you want to have another go at me then I should warn you I'm not in the mood!" Lily warns Elektra.

Perkins then looks at Kettle apologetically in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry for having a go at you and maybe perhaps bullying you a little bit!" She apologises to her.

Lily then smiles in response to Elektra's apology.

"Its fine," she responds to her.

Lily and Elektra then share a friendly hug together because they are really friends.

"Have you heard about Tee?" Perkins questions Kettle.

Lily then shakes her head in response to Elektra's question and the two girls take a seat down on the sofa together.

"Tee's gone missing!" Elektra informs Lily.

Kettle's then left shocked by Perkins' information.

"Oh my days I should never have gone on holiday I should have stayed here where I could best protect you all," she responds to her.

Elektra then gives Lily a little smile.

"You couldn't have done anything to protect Tee even if you were here!" She promises her.

Lily then believes she has a good idea.

"We should go out and maybe search for Tee just the two of us," she suggests to Elektra.

Perkins then nods her head in agreement to Kettle's suggestion. The two girls struggle up off the sofa together.

"We all created have you seen Tee Taylor posters, and me, Liam, Floss and Harry put them put around the streets!" Elektra informs Lily.

Kettle then gives Perkins' another little smile.

"I'm pleased to know that Liam was helping you," she says to her.

Elektra then nods her head in response to Lily's words.

"Yeah I've already apologized to him," she informs her.

Lily then shares another friendly hug with Elektra.

"Well-done for doing the right thing and coming to me to apologise, I'm willing to forget about the whole situation if you are," she tells her.

Elektra then nods her head in response to her friend's words. The two friends then disappear out of the sitting room together.

Chapter three

Lily Kettle and Elektra Perkins' are now searching the streets of Newcastle for Tee Taylor.

"How's the situation between your dad and Liam?" Perkins' questions Kettle out of curiosity.

Lily then smiles in response to Elektra's question.

"I think he's finally coming to accept him," she responds to her.

Lily and Elektra have both been searching the streets for their missing friend for over an hour now. Perkins' places her arm gently around Kettle.

"I think we should go home now Mike doesn't like us searching after dark," she informs her.

The two girls then head back to Elmtree house together.

Chapter four

Lily Kettle makes her way into Carman Howle's bedroom in Elmtree house. Lily finds Carman sitting on her bed with her arms and legs crossed together looking really upset. Kettle takes a look at Howle with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She questions her in a concerned tone.

Lily then takes a seat down on Carman's bed facing her and she takes her lovingly by the hand.

"Tell me I'm back now to look after you and Tee when she returns!" Kettle promises Howle.

Carman then bursts into tears and Lily pulls her into a hug to comfort her.

"Car just tell me what's wrong!" Lily begs her friend.

Howle then looks at Kettle really sadly in the eyes.

"IT'S MY FAULT THAT TEE'S GONE MISSING, I SCARED HER AWAY! I SHOUTED AT HER FOR NOT TELLING ME THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT, AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT HER FROM THAT BLOKE DAN ANDERSON!" Carman screams the house down as she responds to Lily's question.

Kettle looks at Howle comfortably in the eyes.

"It's alright and it isn't your fault that Tee's gone missing. You didn't scare her away the bloke that either attempted to kill her or really killed her did. Pregnant! Tee's pregnant!" She tells her in a shocked tone.

Liam O'Donovan then makes his way into Carman's bedroom and he faces his girl Lily there. O'Donovan looks at Kettle with concern in the eyes.

"Are you alright I heard screams?" He questions her in a tone of concern.

Lily then nods her head in response to Liam's question.

"Yeah but Carman isn't fetch Mike!" She commands him as she responds to him.

Carman tries to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm fine;" she tries to tell Liam in a lie.

Lily then shakes her head at Carman.

"You are not fine," she tells her.

Liam has gone to fetch Mike. He returns to Carman's bedroom several moments later with both Mike Milligan and Matthew Seed. Matthew looks at Carman with concern in his eyes.

"What's up my girl?" He questions her with concern in the tone of his voice.

Lily then struggles up off Carman's bed and she faces Mike.

"Carman blames herself for Tee going missing!" Kettle informs Milligan.

There's a moment of silence.

"We need to go and talk with your dad about us getting married," Liam whispers into Lily's ear.

Lily then nods her head in agreement to Liam's whisper. Kettle then holds out her hand for Howle to take and Carman takes Lily by the hand.

"I know what will cheer you up," Kettle informs Howle.

Lily's going to marry Liam and Carman's going to be there to witness their marriage.

Chapter five

Lily Kettle and Liam O'Donovan make their way into Lily's family house. Steve Kettle comes to greet them.

"Hello guys how are you?" He questions them both.

Lily then looks at her dad in the eyes.

"I'm here to marry Liam!" She informs him.

Steve then bursts into giggles in response to Lily's information.

"Look I don't mind you two going out with each other, because it's obvious that you both love one another, but you must think I'm mad Lily if you think I'm going to let you marry at such a young age," Mr Kettle responds to Miss Kettle's information.

Liam then looks at Steve.

"I told you that I would protect your daughter," he reminds him.

Mr Kettle then shakes his head at Mr O'Donovan.

"I'm sorry I'm just not going to let you marry my daughter!" He apologises to him.

Lily looks at Steve in the eyes.

"Please dad let me marry Liam!" She begs him.

Steve then looks back at his daughter in the eyes.

"Is it really what you want?" He questions her.

Lily then nods her head in response to her dad's question.

"Yes it really is what I want," she responds to him.

There's a long everlasting moment of silence.

"Alright then you have my blessing!" Steve promises his little girl.

Lily then turns to face Liam.

"Well that's that sorted and now let's proceed to get married. I'm just going to go and get ready and I suggest you do the same," she suggests to him.

Chapter six

Steve Kettle makes his way into the sitting room in his house there he finds his little girl Poppy Kettle and his little son Jonah Kettle. Steve looks at Poppy.

"Promise me that you're not going to get married at such a young age like you silly big sister!" He demands her.

Poppy's let troubled by her dad's demand.

"Is Lily going to marry Liam?" She questions him.

Steve then nods his head in response to Poppy's question.

"Yes this afternoon!" He responds angrily to her question.

Poppy then smiles in both great delight and great happiness.

"OH THIS IS SUCH A WONDERFUL DAY!" She cries out in great delight.

Steve looks at Poppy.

"I wish I could feel the same as you," he tells her.

Poppy's troubled.

"Why can't you ever be happy for Lily?" She questions Steve.

Shannay Kettle then enters the sitting room followed by both Carman Howle and Frank Matthews'. Frank is wearing a dark black suit; he appears to look a lot like James Bond. Carman's wearing a beautiful pink dress.

"I suppose your both hear to witness the wedding of my daughter are you 007 and the pink panther?" Steve questions his daughter's friends.

Both Carman and Frank then nod their heads in response to Steve's question. Steve then exchanges shocked looks with Shannay. Carman gives Steve a huge smile.

"You must be really happy for Lily are you?" She questions him.

Steve then looks back at Carman in response to her question.

"I'd be happier for her if she was marrying at a later age," he responds to her.

Frank then gives Carman a little smile.

"At least this wedding takes our minds of Tee," he tells her.

Carman then gives Frank a little smile.

"The new Mr and Mrs O'Donovan will help us track Tee Taylor down!" She promises him.

Liam O'Donovan then appears in the sitting room dressed in a dark black suit. Liam's ready to get married. O'Donovan gives Matthews' a huge smile.

"I'm pleased you could make it!" He informs him in great delight.

Frank then shares a smile with his best mate.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world!" He promises him.

Steve gets to his feet off the sofa and he rounds on Liam.

"Please don't marry my daughter!" Kettle tries to beg O'Donovan.

Liam then looks at Steve directly in the eyes.

"My marriage to your daughter will make her eternally happy," he says to him.

Suddenly wonderful music fills the house. Lily Kettle strolls into the sitting room dressed in her lovely sparkling white wedding dress; Carman follows her into the room. Howle left the sitting room a little while ago to find Kettle in her room. Shannay looks at Lily in the eyes.

"You don't have to marry this boy," she tries to tell her.

Lily chooses just to ignore Shannay's words in the hope that it will shut her up. Carman's already played the part of Lily's bridesmaid and Frank's already played the part of Liam's best man. Steve suddenly grabs Lily's hand and he places it in Liam's hand.

"I give this young lady to marry this young man!" Steve declares.

Steve then turns to face Shannay.

"I can't upset my daughter! I must be happy for her!" He informs her.

Lily then looks at Liam lovingly in the eyes.

"I promise to love you, to care for you and to keep you in my heart for ever more!" She makes a promise to him.

Liam then looks at Lily lovingly in the eyes.

"I was lost before but I've found you now and that's what I need," he tells her.

Liam then places a dark golden ring on Lily's finger.

"Now be my wife and allow me to treasure you forever," he begs her.

Lily then places a dark golden ring on Liam's finger.

"I will be your wife if you will be my husband, become my husband and our love will never end," she makes a promise to him.

Liam then shares a loving kiss with Lily on the lips.

"I am now your husband and you are now my wife!" He informs her.

The end


	6. Chapter 6

The Dumping Ground series three episode six

Introduction

Lily Kettle and Liam O'Donovan have just married one another, and that means that Lily has just become Lily O'Donovan. Tee Taylor's still missing and she's still pregnant with Frank Matthews' baby. Elektra Perkins' has now become friends with Lily once more.

Chapter one

Matthew Seed finds Lily and Liam O'Donovan, Elektra Perkins, Frank Matthews' and Johnny Taylor all down in the police station. A police officer comes over to talk to Matthew at the reception of the police station.

"What's happened Officer Tom what have these five been up to?" Seed questions the inspector.

Tom then shakes his head at Matthew.

"No Mr Seed don't worry none of them have done anything, but I thought you'd like to know why they're down here, they're looking for their missing friend Tee Taylor!" He informs him.

Seed looks at the inspector in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I should have really brought this case to your attention a long time ago," he apologises to him.

Tom then nods his head in response to Matthew's apology.

"Yes you should have we take a missing case very seriously," he informs him.

Matthew looks at the Officer.

"I wish to speak with your prisoner Dan Anderson!" He informs him.

Tom then nods his head in response to Matthew's information.

"Yes off course," he informs him in response to his information.

Matthew then turns to face all his children.

"Wait here for me I'll be along soon to take you all home," he tells them all.

Lily then looks at Matthew.

"Can I come to see Dan with you I want to kill him?" She begs him.

Matthew then shakes his head at Lily.

"No it's too dangerous," he warns her.

Liam places his arm lovingly around his wife.

"Matthew's right it is too dangerous stay here with me," he begs her.

Matthew then takes a look at Liam and Lily with suspicion in his eyes.

"You too are getting a bit too close for comfort aren't you?" He questions them both.

Frank then looks directly at Matthew.

"They're married now!" He informs him.

Matthew is left horrified by Frank's information and he rounds angrily on both Mr and Mrs O'Donovan.

"I'm not happy at this, but I really don't have enough time to deal with this situation right now, but I will deal with it when we get back to Elmtree house!" Seed informs both Liam and Lily in a disgusted tone.

Officer Tom then rounds angrily on Lily.

"Just how old are you?" He commands an answer off her.

Lily then gives Tom a little smile.

"I'm fifteen," she informs him.

Officer Tom then folds his arms in disgust at Lily.

"The legal age to get married is sixteen!" He snaps roughly at her in a reminding tone.

Matthew then turns to face Tom.

"Please allow us to deal with this at Elmtree house," he begs him.

Tom shakes his head at Matthew.

"No I'm sorry I have no further choice but to arrest her!" He apologises to him.

Tom then grabs Lily firmly by the arm and he leads her roughly into a room to question her. Matthew then rounds on Liam in anger.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking marrying a young girl like that? You're not even the correct age to get married! Look at me I'm eighteen and I haven't even got married yet!" He shouts at him.

Tracy Beaker then comes hurrying into the police station to see them all. Tracy then rounds on Matthew.

"Nice to meet you, well-done on looking after the kids for this long, but I'm Tracy Beaker and I'm here to tell you that your services at Elmtree house are no longer required!" She informs him.

Matthew then rounds on Tracy and he shakes his head at her.

"No I'm staying at Elmtree house because I permanently work there now! Listen Tracy I don't want us to get off at the wrong foot, but there are a lot of things that I need to bring you up to speed on-

Tracy then shakes her head at Matthew.

"Save it Mike Milligan's already brought me up to speed on everything!" She snaps at him.

Tracy then turns to face Johnny.

"Mike's informed me about Tee and I'm back now so I am going to find her!" She promises him.

Matthew then rounds on Tracy once more.

"Ok then you know about Tee but do you know about Lily?" He questions her.

Tracy's left troubled by Matthew's question.

"What about Lily?" She wonders.

Matthew then points his finger angrily in response at Liam.

"I'll allow him to explain!" He informs Tracy.

Beaker then rounds on O'Donovan.

"What have you done now?" She demands an answer off him.

Liam then looks at Tracy nervously in the eyes.

"I've married Lily!" He informs her sounding both scared and nervous.

Tracy now appears to be outraged with Liam.

How can you be so stupid? I thought you had grown up from all this I really had, but how mistaken can I get? I'm ashamed of you Liam O'Donovan, and I'm sure that Mike will be to," she tells him.

Matthew then turns once again to face Tracy.

"Lily's now getting arrested!" He informs her.

Tracy then rounds once more angrily on Liam.

"It's you that they should lock up and throw away the key to not her!" She continues to snap at him.

Officer Tom returns to see Liam O'Donovan.

"How dare you get a young girl like that pregnant? I have no further choice but to arrest you both!" He informs him.

Matthew turns to face Tom.

"Please don't do this! Please don't arrest them!" He begs him.

The officer then ignores Matthew's words and he slaps a pair of handcuffs onto Liam's wrists. Liam then rounds angrily on Frank.

"Some mate you turned out to be!" He snarls angrily at him.

Elektra then looks at Liam in the eyes.

"I'll find a way of getting both you and Lily out of here!" She promises him.

The officer then leads Liam away to be locked in a cell. Tracy then turns to face Matthew and the remaining children.

"We should all go home," she tells them.

Matthew then looks at Tracy.

"You take the kids home I need to talk to prisoner Dan Anderson before I go," he informs her.

Tracy then nods her head in understandment to Matthew's information. Beaker then leaves the station with the remaining children.

Chapter two

Mo Michaels, Floss Guppy, Taylor Lewis, Rick Barber, Jody Jackson and Harry Jones surprisingly find Tee Taylor lying face down on a railway track!

"TEE ITS ALL RIGHT WE'VE FOUND YOU!" Jody screams out to her friend in a terrified tone.

Jody is terrified that Tee is dead! Miss Taylor doesn't appear to be moving. Rick is now calling an emergency ambulance on his phone. Mo is now calling Mike Milligan on his phone. It doesn't take Mike long to arrive at the railway station after Mo's phone call.

"We've come across her by accident," Guppy informs Milligan.

Mike then raises his hand to silence Floss.

"Never mind that is she moving?" He questions Rick.

Barber then shakes his head in response to Milligan's question. Suddenly much to his horror Mike hears the sound of a train approaching!

"WE NEED TO GET TEE OF THE TRACKS RIGHT NOW!" Milligan rages out in terror to all his children.

Rick then leaps onto the track just as the train comes into sight. Barber grabs Taylor and he throws her into Milligan's arms. The train then runs Rick over and it kills him! Barber sacrificed his life to save his friend.

"RICK!" Mike rages out in terror.

Jody and Floss are now in tears. Michaels has now pulled Jackson into a hug to comfort her, and Jones pulls Guppy into a hug to comfort her. Mike lays Tee gently down on a nice soft bench in the station before collecting Rick's dead body off the tracks. Cam Lawson then arrives at the station.

"Oh my goss Rick!" She cries out in freight.

Mike then looks at Cam directly in the eyes.

"He's dead!" He informs her.

An ambulance pulls up in the station. The paramedics carry Tee's unconscious body into their van. A few paramedics investigate Rick's dead body to make sure he's dead. Mike then goes with Tee in the ambulance up to the hospital.

Chapter three

Tee Taylor wakes up to find her lying on a hospital bed in a hospital. Tee discovers that Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Tracy Beaker, Matthew Seed, Johnny Taylor, Frank Matthews' and Carman Howle are all grounded round her sick bed. Johnny appears to have been crying. Mr Taylor's been crying in happiness, because he's found his sister who he believed to be dead.

"Where's Rick my hero?" Tee questions Mike in a concerned tone.

Milligan then looks at Taylor sadly in the eyes in response to her question.

"He's dead," he informs her in a tone of sadness in response to her question.

Tee then bursts into great big tears of sadness. Johnny then gives his little sister a little smile.

"At least you still have all of us," he promises her.

Frank then turns to face Mike.

"Can you and the others give me and Tee a moment in private?" He questions him.

Mike then rounds on Frank.

"Yes but you won't hear the end of it if you and Tee end up like Lily and Liam!" He warns him.

Mike then turns to face Matthew and Tracy and the other children.

"We should all go home," he says to them all.

Mike and the others then all leave Tee and Frank to talk in private. Taylor gives Matthews' a little smile.

"I'm still pregnant," she informs him.

Frank then smiles in response to his girlfriend's information.

"And I would still like to marry you!" He promises her.

Tee then looks at Frank lovingly in the eyes.

"Then as soon as I'm out of here tomorrow we'll get married," she makes a vow to him.

There's a long moment of silence.

"I don't want to marry you Tee, because Liam's just married Lily and they've both ended up in such a hell lot of trouble now," Frank informs Tee in a truthful tone.

Taylor's troubled.

"How did people find out that Liam had married Lily?" She wonders.

Frank then looks once more at Tee.

"Because I told people," he responds to her.

There's a long moment of silence.

"You see love I can't lay for anyone or for anything I'm such a truthful person." Frank confesses to Tee in a truthful tone.

Tee looks at Frank directly in the eyes.

"I can see that you're only trying to protect the both of us by not wanting to marry me, and therefore when the baby's born I'm going to put it up for abortion without Mike, Matthew or Tracy knowing!" She informs him.

Chapter four

Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Tracy Beaker and Matthew Seed are all in the office at Elmtree house. They are all sitting behind their desks there.

"There must be something we can do to get Lily and Liam out of prison," Matthew tells the other careworkers.

Mike then shakes his head at him.

"They've committed a very serious crime Matthew they both deserve to be locked up!" He informs him.

Tracy then rounds on Mike.

"As much as it pains me to admit it Matthew's right, both Lily and Liam are like family to me, and I won't allow them to continue to rot in those dirty cells!" She snaps roughly at him.

Matthew then gives Tracy a little smile. Lawson then rounds on her adoptive daughter Beaker.

"Mike's right they do deserve to be locked up!" She snarls disgustedly at her.

Taylor Lewis then makes his way into the office and everyone turns to face him.

"What is it Taylor what can we do for you?" Mike questions the young boy.

Lewis then looks directly at Milligan.

"I just wanted to know what your plans were for Rick's funeral," he informs him.

Mike then gives Taylor a little smile.

"We're all going to the town hall to pay our respects to him!" He informs him.

Tracy then gives Taylor a little smile.

"I'll be organizing a bowling afternoon once I've finished discussing this," she informs him.

The people of Elmtree house usually go bowling when they want cheering up. Taylor then leaves the office.

"Taylor and the other children need to have Lily and Liam home right now. All our children must stick together right now." Beaker informs Milligan.

Mike then gets to his feet off his chair.

"Sorry Tracy the matters close Liam and Lily both committed a crime and therefore they must both remain in prison!" Milligan informs Beaker before leaving his office.

Tracy then turns to face Cam.

"You must know deep down that I'm right to want to have Liam and Lily out of prison," she tells her.

Lawson then gets to her feet off her chair.

"I'm sorry Tracy I know your right but I can't go against Mike. Come and find me at home and tell me where Seth is!" Cam commands her adoptive daughter before leaving the office.

Matthew then looks at Tracy with suspicion in his eyes.

"What is it Tracy why are you so unhappy?" He questions her.

Beaker then rounds on Seed.

"I'm unhappy off course because two people I love are being left to rot in prison by Michael Milligan, a man who's been like a father to them both!" She informs him in a tone of unhappiness.

Matthew then shakes his head at Tracy.

"You're lying, I'll repeat my question shall I, Tracy why are you so unhappy? Where is your husband? Why didn't he come back with you from your honeymoon?" He questions her.

Tracy then bursts into tears in response to Matthew's question.

"My husband's already divorced me, he decided to remain in America rather than accompany me back here to my home!" Beaker informs Seed in a devastated tone.

Matthew then gives Tracy a little smile.

"Stop crying! Don't get upset over an idiot leaving you! Focus on the present, we both know that Liam and Lily can't remain in prison, we must rescue them both, and then one of us must go on the run from the police with them both!" He informs her.

Tracy then stops crying in response to Matthew's information and she wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"To rescue the two O'Donovan's from prison we need a plan!" Tracy informs Matthew.

Seed then nods his head in agreement to Beaker's information.

"Agreed," he says in agreement to her information.

Tracy then looks at Matthew.

"I'll distract the guards while you rescue them," she suggests to him.

Matthew then shakes his head in response to Tracy's suggestion.

"No then the guards will be able to catch us, no instead we wait until nightfall and then we break the newly wedded couple out of prison," Matthew tells Tracy in response to her suggestion.

Beaker then nods her head in agreement to Seed's words. Tracy then gets to her feet off her chair.

"Now I must go bowling with the kids," Beaker informs Seed.

Matthew then gives Tracy a little smile.

"Can I come?" He begs her.

Chapter five

That night after going bowling with the kids from the Dumping Ground, Matthew Seed and Tracy Beaker break into the police station together! Both Seed and Beaker move round the station like secret agents together. They both head straight to the two prison cells. Liam O'Donovan is wide awake in his prison cell but Lily O'Donovan is fast asleep in her prison cell. Tracy breaks Lily out of her cell while Matthew breaks Liam out of his cell.

"Thank you both so much you both really have just saved our lives!" O'Donovan thanks Seed.

Matthew then shakes his head at Liam.

"Don't thank me yet now we must all go on the run together!" He informs him.

Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Liam O'Donovan and Lily O'Donovan then all go on the run together! They are now all running from the law together!

To be continued!

End of series three!


End file.
